fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiroi Koori
Shiroi Koori (白い凍り, Koori Shiroi) is a female Mage that was born on Christmas Day. She was originally heir to the leadership role to her native tribe in Bosco but with the death of her mother and her father's imprisonment, she was deported. While leaving her motherland, she accidentally stumbled across the ancient weapon of Rosava's bow which is thought to be a gift bestowed by a god. With her new item, she made it all the way to Fiore where she was taught how to wield a bow and arrow by her tutor, Mizuki Maki who also taught her how to use Arrow Magic. Appearance Standing at five feet, nine inches, Shiroi is a rather moderately-sized young girl with a slender frame. She has a lightly toned skin while also donning bright, blue, sparkly eyes which is incidentally, the same colour as her bow. She has snow, white, wavy hair, paler than her skin in fact, that flows down to just below her shoulders in many different yet thick strands. Her main attire consists of a navy blue one-piece dress with some simple, gold designs placed throughout the dress, particularly noticeable on the partially exposed chest area and the outline of the bottom of the skirt a which has a gold trim on it. The midsection of the dress is covered by a large, dark grey sash that can also be mistaken for an old bandage. She also sports a hooded cape of the same hue with the same gold patterns like on her dress, completing her attire. Personality Despite Shiroi's unpleasant past, Shiroi is rather talkative and is happy to share details about her unfortunate past. Upon battling, she has two different attitudes. When she is facing new or/and strong enemies, she sports a serious and determined look on her face, you can tell from a mile away she is concentrating intensely. Her second attitude is that of a cocky one when she is facing friends or rivals. She would repeatedly taunt her opponent, annoying them to no ends. History Shiroi's childhood is something that you'd want to forget rather than remember. At the age of 13, her mother was killed out on a mission and with her father imprisoned for Domestic Violence, Shiroi's life with parents ended quickly. As she was heir to the throne of Bosco, people saw this as an opportunity to take advantage of her downfall and kill her. However, their attempt was foiled as Shiroi escaped from them. Upon fleeing, she found herself in a cave where it stored the ancient weapon of Rosava's Bow. A magic seal protected the item and when Shiroi touched it, her body started to freeze, ice covering her body. But the ice disappeared as soon as it came. Her body temperature dropped dramatically, as her once brown eyes transformed into that of light blue. Her black hair also changed into the opposite end of the spectrum and from then, she would be no longer known as the heir to Bosco but as Shiroi, The Frost Archer. Once she got to Fiore, she swiftly found herself homeless on the streets, begging for food from strangers. It wasn't until a month later that Mizuki Maki would take her under her reigns. Mizuki trained her vigorously due to her sadist nature, often to the point where she couldn't even feel her fingers. After Mizuki taught Shiroi everything she knew about Arrow Magic and how to wield a bow and arrow, Shiroi decided to travel around Fiore as a bounty hunter. This is how she came across Hana Torikago and her guild, Libertus. Physical Abilities ' Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combat': Coupled with her natural agility and acrobatic prowess, her current fighting style is reminiscent a more graceful and fluid dance, rather than a hard hitting combative style. Though she prefers to stay as a long range bowman, she has learned a well versed style to make up for her shortcomings should it come to a close quarter fight. She focuses on fluid and acrobatic motions while using pinpoint accuracy and lethal strikes. Although her strength may be lacking, her lethality comes from these skilled evasive maneuvers and accurate strikes to vital areas. *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be ethernano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against her. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponent’s intentions and movements in order to effectively block. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponent’s thighs with their free hand. Using the opponent’s momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponent’s center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with an ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponent’s impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and deliver a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers a swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose its consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff her body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of her joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly, they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Master Bowmanship: As expected, Shiroi is an expert when a bow and arrow is within her hands. She rarely misses her target and even when she does miss, her next one will be sure to hit. There hasn't even been one time where she misses her target twice in a row ever since she bared the guild mark of Libertus. Her speed at shooting an arrow is also something to take account for as blinking in a battle with her could cost you your life. Her arrows travel at speeds that rival those of bullets, in fact, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say her arrows can split a bullet in two. Shiroi has shown that she can fire in a multitude of positions, regardless of environmental influences or interference; always hitting her marks with ease, and almost never misses. In fact her skills in shooting are so great, that her opponents are more fearful of being further away, knowing that Shiroi is able to shoot them from impossible lengths, just by sensing their magical energies. . Just to show off her skill, she often states the job she wants by shooting an arrow directly onto the specific paper on the job board. Superior Acrobatics and Agility: Shiroi can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts with ease. Shiroi is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, making feats such as flips and springs as easy as breathing. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most skilled acrobats and easily incorporates this into her fighting style and archery. She has impressive personal strength and phenomenal equilibrium, making her one of the most versatile bowman; as accomplishing feats such as scaling a wall, evading trip wires, and leaping from roof support beams is easily accomplished with little to no discomfort. This ability also gives her a wider range of vantage points to fire off her arrows. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Shiroi's speed and reflexes gives her the upper-hand in combat, easily able to switch from arrow to arrow to fire off a medley of shots in the blink of an eye. Honed from experience fighting different enemies, this archer hosts pre-determined actions to undertake when certain movements are being used against her; making the likelihood of evading her arrows almost impossible. Having trained her body in conditions such as long distance and inverted plane shots, Shiroi's muscle operate at peak performance, giving her the stamina and muscle memory to be able to dodge and shoot at the same time. When in battle though, she is able to manipulate the eternano in her body to give her burst of speed, both in her legs and arms, to give her speeds up to 41 MPH at take off, making it extraordinarily difficult to hit her with longer range attacks. Magic Abilities Magical Aura: A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Shiroi, being that of well trained mage, is able to fend off fairly simple spells and weapon strikes. Additionally her magic aura is able to take on a purple hue when released and serve as a key intimidation factor during combat. ' Eternano Manipulation': Harnessed through traditional means of meditation Shiroi has the capabilities of absorbing eternano into her magical origin from the environment, as well as manipulating the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that he wishes; although it still requires a great deal of concentration for her to harness ambient ethernano, and so it isn't used in battle frequently. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray ethernano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. He has however, been able to manipulate her own ethernano reserves with great skill, allowing her to execute attacks without excess waste of ethernano. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's ethernano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. *'Defenser' (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns. **'Defenser Counter': Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. Arrow Magic: This magic is can be pretty much be described by just the name itself. Arrow Magic is a Holder Type Magic which is often mislabeled by others as a Caster Type Magic. The magic focuses on the combination of bow, arrows and magic. This magic enables Shiroi to use her bow to freeze mages with her ancient weapon. *'Cosmic Rain': One of Shiroi's strongest spells, this attack is also one of the most widespread arrow attack able to cover about the area of 172,800 square feet; or the size of three football fields. First launching a single arrow into the sky, Shiroi creates a Magical Circle in the sky that then expands and covers a range that she can determine using a set magical output into the arrow before firing. Once the seal has expanded to Shiroi's input into the arrow, a bright flash of energy will signify the downpour of thousands of arrows upon her enemy. These arrows maintain a destructive force as they rain down upon an enemy's location and the sheer number of them render escape an improbable solution. These arrows are of pure ethernano construct, making those mages who are able to control elements useless in manipulating their form to help avoid these lethal beams. Their power lies in the vibrational frequency of these ethernano molecules, a frequency that lets them cut through the earth as if it were paper. Low grade steel and earth are no match for this rain of terror, but it does force a mage to waste magical energy on a barrier to help protect from this two minute long storm. *'Satan's Spawn': Notching in a red colored arrow to her bow, this attack really packs some heat. Once the arrow is released the temperature rises to a scorching height as it leaves the string, leaving behind a small burst of flames as it escapes. The titanium arrowhead ignites with Fire Magic upon contact with the air and gives it the strength to tear down an enemies defense. This fire burns at nearly 4,500 degrees Celsius making these bullets capable of melting through metals, and has even been shown burning through Ice Magic shields with ease. *: A versatile arrow that can do both offensive or defensive moves. When notched these arrows are packed 120 milliamperes (mA) of electricity that, when shot, spark uncontrollably on their path to the target. When they make contact with the target an arrow can cause extremely painful shock, respiratory arrest, and severe muscle contractions over the entire body. Category:Libertus Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Archer Category:Arrow Magic Category:Libertus Mage